


When the Dead Doesn't Stay Dead

by ChrysCare



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 9,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a mech suddenly onlines, it leaves more questions than answers. Especially since he’s been deactivated for a couple of years in the mausoleum. Another mech’s reactivation took place only a couple of months after and every one believed Primus didn’t want to spark sit the hyperactive glitch. When the newly reactivated starts to act differently, it’s up to the Autobots to find out what happened. And why is Jazz so close to the mech now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Goodbyes are hard

Optimus Prime stands over Ironhide’s body. Ratchet was able to get some Cybertronian material and reconstruct the weapons specialist’s body. Ratchet puts his servo on the Prime’s arm. 

“We will all miss him,” Ratchet says, looking up to Optimus Prime. He frowns at the longing look the Prime gives Ironhide’s still body. He quietly sighs and drops his arm. 

“I did not even feel his spark fade,” Optimus Prime raises his servo to touch the glass coffin but stops inches from it as if his servo would cause it to shatter. 

“We were all busy,” Ratchet says. “I know if I were Ironhide, I would have been glad to have the time with you that was given. He was happy to have you as a bondmate.”

“He tried his hardest to get qualified enough to be able to come on the AllSpark search,” Optimus Prime smiles and traces his finger down the Cybertronian glass coffin.

“When do you want to send him off?” Ratchet asks, wanting to touch the coffin but painfully stopping himself. 

“I . . . I do not . . . “ Optimus Prime starts. “I think he should stay here for a while. He was taken too quick for me to process that he is actually gone.” 

“Whatever you need, Prime” Ratchet says and leaves the Prime to grieve. Optimus Prime touches the coffin above Ironhide’s spark chamber. 

“Rest well my bondmate, may our sparks rejoin in the Well,” Optimus Prime says and walks out of the mausoleum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revised version, should be better.


	2. Jazz's Nightmare

Jazz lies on the berth staring up at the ceiling, Prowl’s systems run quietly in recharge. He looks over at his bondmate. The memory flux that woke him up just now was something he never wanted to see again.

Prowl’s doorwings twitch and pale blue optics online. He looks at Jazz before shifting to lean up on his arm. 

“What is bothering you?” Prowl asks and trails his finger along Jazz’s collar.

“A bad memory purge,” Jazz says and snuggles up to Prowl. Prowl wraps his arms around the silver Solstice.

“He cannot get you Jazz,” Prowl says and kisses Jazz’s sensory horns. “Go back to recharge. I will not let him hurt you.”

“’Kay, Prowler,” Jazz says and wraps his arms around Prowl’s waist. He feels Prowl fall back into recharge around him. He offlines his optics, the image of his sire burned in his processor. His sire destroying innocent mechs. His worst fear gets formed in his processor. His sire holding Prowl’s lifeless frame and him screaming at his sire. Jazz tightens his hold on Prowl, doorwings flutter slightly.


	3. The Prime's vision

“The fallen shall rise again, the bringer of doom first, then the son of chaos. The son of chaos will come to light and all will join a side. Doom and Chaos will meet in a battle. The winner chooses the fate of the others.”

Optimus Prime jumps online, he reaches for Ironhide. He frowns when his servo hits the berth.

“Ironhide,” Optimus Prime says and looks around his darkened room. He sighs and falls back on the berth. :Optimus to Ratchet.:

:What’s wrong?: Ratchet’s voice rough from just onlining up from recharge. 

:Could you . . . could you come to my quarters. I would rather not wake the others.:

:Of course, I will be there in a few kliks,: Ratchet says. Optimus Prime stands and walks into the main room. He picks up a holo-image projector, the images flip through, most of them are of Ironhide and him. Some are of Ironhide and others, Optimus Prime stops it on the picture of Ironhide with Annabelle climbing all over him. A knock on the door, Optimus Prime’s attention and thought break away from Ironhide. 

“It is unlocked,” Optimus Prime glances up as Ratchet walks into the main room of his quarters. “I miss him.”

“We all do,” Ratchet sits on the steel table in front of the Prime. He puts his servos on his knees, unsure what to do now that he is so close to the hurting mech.

“I never noticed how quiet it was without him here,” Optimus Prime says.

“It is always quiet alone,” Ratchet quietly says. “After Wheeljack deactivated, I couldn’t stand the silence.”

“You were not bonded to Wheeljack,” Optimus Prime glares at the medic for even thinking that the circumstances were the same. He was bonded to Ironhide for vorns before they left Cybertron. How could Ratchet know what he felt? 

“It still hurt,” Ratchet looks away from Optimus Prime’s intense glare. 

“You do not have an empty hole in your spark,” Optimus Prime stands and nearly stomps away from the couch and table. “He was always there. I could feel what he thought, his emotion. He rambled on about what he was doing because I was so quiet over the bond. Now it’s too quiet. It’s not there!”

“Prime, nothing will fill that hole but if you keep pushing away your friends, nothing will help you overcome it.”

“Why would Sentinel betray us?” Optimus Prime starts pacing the floor, deep in thought. “Was he that corrupt to begin with? How could I have not known from the Matrix? I blindly trusted him and now I suffer the consequences.”

“Do you think Ironhide would want you to do this,” Ratchet asks, motioning to Optimus Prime pacing. 

“No,” Optimus Prime stops mid step and looks at the floor. 

“Why did you really call me here?”

“I did not want to be alone,” Optimus Prime looks away from Ratchet’s direction. Ratchet walks over to Optimus Prime and puts his servos on the Prime’s arms. 

“You are not alone in this,” Ratchet looks into the deep blue optics of the Prime. Optimus Prime looks at him, optics shimmering with conflicting emotions of needing to be strong and needing to let go. “We’ve known each other since leaving Cybertron.”

“Jazz came back,” Optimus Prime says, voice distant. Ratchet sighs and moves Optimus Prime to the berth. He makes the Prime sit on the edge.

“Ironhide’s spark is no longer here,” Ratchet says. “I checked everything. I could not find his spark signature. He is gone.”

“Would you stay with me?”

“Whatever you need Prime,” Ratchet says and holds Optimus Prime close as the other’s vents whine in distress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make everyone happy, I am trying to have a chapter to post every day for the incomplete stories. Unfortunately, this one does not have a lot of chapters written. I plan by August to have some more.


	4. Prime's vacation

Optimus Prime moves closer to the warmth in front of him. Servos touch his shoulders and he moves closer. He wraps his arms around the mech in front of him.

“Ironhide,” Optimus Prime says and tightens his grip around the mech. “You are quiet this morning.”

Optimus Prime feels the EM field of the other mech and jumps away. Optics burn bright as he looks at the medic.

“Ratchet!” Optimus Prime tumbles off the berth in his attempt to put distance between him and the other mech.

“I didn’t think you were a cuddler,” Ratchet smirks and sits up on the berth.

“I . . .” Optimus Prime clenches his jaw and looks toward the doorway.

“Prime, it is alright to let go,” Ratchet says. “You’re not Primus. You’re a mech. You have needs, emotions, dreams and wants. Take some time off and mingle with the others.”

“I am the Prime, I cannot take a vacation,” Optimus Prime stands, composing himself. 

“You are a stubborn mech,” Ratchet crosses his arms and glares at the Prime. “No wonder Ironhide said you were too stubborn to stay deactivated.”

Optimus Prime flinches and looks away from Ratchet. 

“Perhaps I do need time away from the base,” Optimus Prime sighs.

“Jazz can handle things around here until you get back,” Ratchet says. Optimus Prime nods and walks out of his quarters. He sends in a leave of absence report and transforms and drives out of the base perimeter. 

 

Optimus Prime drives up to the city and watches the humans mill around the buildings. He drives through the city, allowing himself to fall into a light recharge. Part of his processor stays alert for him to drive but other non-essential programs and systems shut down. 

 

When it starts to get dark, Optimus Prime pulls into a truck stop and checks his comm. for any messages. He receives one, one from someone that shouldn’t have been able to send one. 

He opens the message from Ironhide. 

“Optimus, if you’re listening to this, I’m deactivated. I’m sorry. Probably done something stupid or fragged off the wrong mech. Anyway, I know this is the furthest thing from your processor but you need to hear it. I’ve been talking to Ratchet. I’ve been doing a lot of things with Ratchet actually. You will probably hate me when I say this, I bonded to him when you deactivate. I’m sorry, it hurt too much when you left. I wanted so badly to follow you. Guess I did a little too late. Anyway, we decided to keep it from you. We were good friends back on Cybertron, close, very close. 

“If you’re hurting Ratchet’s gotta be hurting worse. When we bonded, I learned something about him. Something he probably didn’t want me to learn. He loves ya. Kinda like I did. He’s too stubborn to do anything about it, so maybe when you get the time from being so busy as a Prime you’ll love him back. It wouldn’t hurt me if you bonded to him. Maybe it’ll fill the hole you both have. 

“Tell Belle I’m real sorry about not being her first car. She was so happy when I said I would stay. Tell Bee to watch his back and don’t forget what I taught him. Tell Jazz he better well tell me how to get back or I’ll haunt him for the rest of his days. 

“Prime, if I deactivated doing something stupid, don’t blame yourself, I was the one acting. I probably deserve it. If some mech killed me, well then, I would say not to get revenge but knowing you, you probably already did. Now on to my wishes, if you recover my body, I don’t want to be shot off into space, use it for spare parts or smelt it down. I’ve watched the human movies, I don’t want to be used against you. If there is no body, well, I left you something to remember me by. It’s in your favorite desk drawer, the one you lock. I hope you don’t mind, I left Ratchet something too.

“Prime, you’ll get through this. I know you. You’re one tough bot. I have to go, base alarms are going off. See you after the war, in the Well.”

The time stamp on the audio file is the day when Ironhide deactivated. Optimus Prime shudders and opens his comm. to Ratchet. 

:Could you meet me at the truck stop outside of the city?: Optimus Prime says and shuts down the comm. before Ratchet can reply. 

Two hours later, the red and white ambulance drives up beside the red and white flamed semi cab. 

“What did you call me here for?” Ratchet says, if he were in root mode he would have his arms crossed. 

“Ironhide sent an automatic message,” Optimus Prime sighs. 

“You called me here to tell me that?” Ratchet starts to pull away. 

“Follow me,” Optimus Prime pulls out onto the road. He drives to an abandoned warehouse and transforms. Ratchet follows him. Optimus Prime replays the message for Ratchet. Ratchet looks horrified as Ironhide tells of his feelings to the Prime. 

“Prime, I . . . it was a long time ago . . . I . . .” Ratchet starts and gasps when Optimus Prime pulls him in for a hug. 

“I did not know you were hurting like I am,” Optimus Prime says. “Forgive me for my insensitive behavior. Ironhide bonded to fill the hole I left. I will not just bond to fill the hole I have but to fill the hole you have. I was not aware of your feelings toward me. How long have you felt that way?”

“Since I became a Senator and you were ruling alongside Megatron,” Ratchet looks away as if ashamed to admit how long. 

“Not long after I met Ironhide,” Optimus Prime nods and pulls Ratchet into the warehouse. 

“Here, right now?” 

“I’m tired of hurting,” Optimus Prime opens his spark chamber. Ratchet looks down at the Prime’s spark. He gasps and backs away at what he sees. “Ratchet? I am sorry if I—”

“That’s not it,” Ratchet pulls out his scanner to scan Optimus Prime’s spark. Optimus Prime looks at Ratchet confused until the shocked expression appears on Ratchet’s face. “You have . . . you have a sparklet.”

“A what?” Optimus Prime says, optics flicker and he falls flat on the ground.


	5. The Gift of A Lifetime

“Prime, Prime, are you alright?” Ratchet asks looking down at the Prime. Blue optics flicker on and Ratchet yelps as Optimus Prime grabs him in a bear hug. “Squishing, vents cracking. It hurts.”

“Sorry,” Optimus Prime releases Ratchet. “It is healthy? Does it have what it needs? How far—“

“I just ran an initial scan,” Ratchet hits Optimus Prime over the helm. “Calm down, you’ll excite the sparklet. It seems to be a few decaorns old.”

“I have been fighting with a sparklet in me?” Optimus Prime asks. 

“That would have been a reason you didn’t feel Ironhide deactivate,” Ratchet says. 

“You felt him,” Optimus Prime says.

“No,” Ratchet looks away. “I . . . Ironhide . . . when we bonded . . . I’m carrying a sparklet too. I didn’t want to say anything. He knew it and we agreed your bond with each other was more important. I would have raised the sparkling in secret. I would have left the base and found another place outside of the Decepticons reach.”

“He said he left us something,” Optimus Prime says, “in my desk drawer.”

“You still have your leave of absence,” Ratchet says. 

“I cannot be away from base with a sparklet,” Optimus Prime says. “The sparklet resonates with the matrix. It will be a Prime. I cannot risk running into Decepticons.”

“Right,” Ratchet transforms. Optimus Prime follows the medic and they arrive back at the base. Optimus Prime unlocks his office and sits at his desk. Ratchet watches over his shoulder as he types in the code to the drawer. It slides open. “Hot Rod?”

“We talked about sparklings before landing on Earth,” Optimus Prime says. “He settled on Hot Rod once we landed.”

Optimus Prime pulls out a datapad and onlines it. A note pops up on the screen: My gift to you. 

Optimus Prime hits the next button and a filtered picture of a blue spark fills the screen a red circle is drawn around the smaller spark. 

“He knew,” Optimus Prime says and hits the next again. The design of a protoform and basic armor is drawn out on the screen. 

“Looks like a hot rod,” Ratchet says. Optimus Prime sets the datapad on the desk and reaches into the desk to pull out another data-pad. He hands it to Ratchet. “What’s this?” 

“Ironhide said he left it for you,” Optimus Prime says and Ratchet turns on the data-pad. Ratchet stumbles backward and Optimus Prime grabs his arm to steady the medic.


	6. The Battle

Ratchet takes a seat on Optimus Prime’s chair when the Prime offers. Servos shake as he sets the data-pad down. 

“He wanted the sparklet,” Ratchet rubs his chest.

“Did you believe he would not,” Optimus Prime leans over the back of the chair. “Ironhide always wanted sparklings. We had one on Cybertron.”

“What happened?” Ratchet asks noting the lower tone.

“I skipped a checkup with the medic to work on some data-pads,” Optimus Prime sits on the desk. “The sparklet tried to separate early. If I went, the sparklet would have survived.”

“I won’t allow you to skip checkups,” Ratchet crosses his arms. Optimus Prime nods and leans up to take Ratchet’s servo. The alarms go off and both mechs jump. 

“We got some con stragglers,” Jazz says from the doorway. Optimus Prime walks out of the office followed by Ratchet.

 

Optimus Prime meets the Decepticon with a punch. The Decepticon falls and Optimus Prime turns for another Decepticon. Something slams into his back and he falls to the ground. 

“Prime!” Jazz jumps over the Decepticon he is fighting. Ratchet pushes the Decepticon down the hill. He moves toward Optimus Prime and sees the Prime clutching his chest. 

:Ratchet, the others need you,: Optimus Prime stands and continues to fight.

:You’re in pain,: Ratchet says.

:Go to the others, Ratchet,: Optimus Prime orders and transforms as a group of Decepticons transform and break away from the group. :Autobots, protect Ratchet at all cost.: 

“Yes sir,: the Autobots radio back. All but Ratchet who watches Prime disappear into the trees.


	7. Alone in the Pain

Optimus Prime staggers to the cave where he caught up to the Decepticons. He grabs his chest plates as pain shoots through his spark. 

“I am sorry Ironhide,” Optimus Prime falls to the floor of the cave. He crawls to the wall and leans back. He pulls up the memory of the sparkling frame Ironhide drew. The stabbing pain in his spark causes him to scream out. Memories of sitting in his office, stacks of data-pads on his desk. The alarm to go to the medical center for the sparklet’s checkup pops up on his HUD. He dismisses it and continues to work. Ironhide’s comm. address pops up signaling Ironhide calling him. He shuts off his comm. and starts working. A joor into the work he feels something stab his spark before he screams out in pain. He clutches his spark and falls to the floor. 

Optimus Prime hits the floor of the cave for not being able to keep the sparklet. He held the matrix, the knowledge and history of the Cybertronian race but yet he could not carry a sparklet. “We will be together soon.”

Optimus Prime shuts down most of his systems. He offlines his optics and initiates stasis.

We will be together with our sparklets, Optimus Prime's last thought before falling into stasis.


	8. Medics hate Primes

:Optimus!: Ratchet yells over the comm.. All he receives is static. “Prowl, Jazz return to the base with the injured. I’m going to look for Prime.”

“Optimus told us to protect ya," Jazz says holding Prowl up.

“He did, as I am injured it falls to Jazz to accompany you,” Prowl winces as he tries to keep off his injured leg.

“Jazz, just get everyone back to base,” Ratchet transforms and drives in the direction Optimus Prime went.

 

Ratchet transforms, the path leads to the ocean. Looking around, he spots a cave down the hill.

“Optimus!” Ratchet yells as he heads toward the cave. “Answer me Prime! I’ll weld your aft to a med-berth.”

Ratchet walks into the cave to see blue Energon puddled up by the wall. 

“Prime!” Ratchet runs to Optimus Prime’s side and begins scanning him for injuries. He finds one major injury to the Prime’s back. Ratchet moves the larger mech on his front and finds the metal blade sticking out of the Prime’s back. He opens a medical port in Prime’s shoulder and runs the diagnostics. Just as he suspected the blade pierced the spark chamber. “I hate Primes.”

Ratchet turns Optimus Prime on his side and overrides the locks on his spark chamber. The chamber opens with a flood of Energon. The Prime’s spark pulses slowly and dims with every pulse. Ratchet pulls out a rag from his subspace and starts cleaning the Prime’s spark chamber.


	9. To Save a Prime

Ratchet sits Prime up against two rocks so he can reach the blade without having Energon drowning the Prime’s spark. He holds the Prime’s shoulder as he grabs the blade. The blade comes free of the Prime’s frame, Energon flows out of the wound as the Prime’s internal repair system starts. 

Ratchet kneels in front of the Prime, the once strong spark of the Prime pulses slowly and flickers. 

“Primus, please allow the sparklets a chance,” Ratchet opens his spark chamber. The odds of the sparklets surviving a spark merge were less than Jazz sitting still for a few kliks. He leans in, merging their sparks. 

 

Ratchet falls over Optimus Prime’s frame as his energy levels fall. He shuts down most of his systems and programs that he would normally never shut down to conserve energy. He reroutes the energy flow to his spark chamber for the off chance the sparklet survived.

 

Ratchet onlines to someone yelling and a loud crash.

“I don’t know!” Prowl yells. “I have basic field training as does everyone else here.”

“Prime is dying and Ratch ain’t waking up,” Jazz says. “We gotta do something!”

“Why don’t you start by shutting up!” Ratchet brings up his servo to rub his helm. “I’m fine. Prime is not dying.”

“How do you know?” Jazz asks.

“I feel him,” Ratchet touches his chest plates.

~Ironhide?~ Optimus Prime asks over the bond, Ratchet flinches, pain and regret flow over the bond to Optimus Prime. ~Ratchet, I am sorry.~

~Just online, Prowl and Jazz are about ready to have a spark attack,~ Ratchet smirks at Optimus Prime’s amusement. Ratchet helps the Prime sit up, running a quick scan shows every thing is working properly.

“Prowl, Jazz, will you step out,” Optimus Prime motions to the door. Jazz huffs before stomping out in front of Prowl, who follows with a bit more control. Optimus Prime looks at Ratchet, a pang in his spark causes him to wince. “I lost the sparklet.”

Ratchet watches Optimus Prime’s shoulders drop, the whine in his vents and the dim optics. 

“It is a possibility,” Ratchet frowns, putting his servos over the Prime’s.

“You merged with me,” Optimus Prime continues to look down at their servos. “You . . . you risked your sparklet to save me.”

“It was my duty to save you,” Ratchet rubs his thumb over Optimus Prime’s servo.

“You should have let me deactivate!” Optimus Prime pulls his servos out from under Ratchet’s.

“I can live without a sparkling,” Ratchet glares at Optimus Prime. “I can’t live without you.”

“I’m sorry,” Optimus Prime sighs, offlining his optics. 

“I haven’t checked on the sparklet’s yet,” Ratchet traces the Prime’s knee. “I was worried about you.”

“I’d rather forget about even being sparked,” Optimus Prime takes Racthet’s servo in both of his. “I felt the sparklet fade.”

A loud thud resonates through the med-bay, Optimus Prime stares at the medic with his servo on his helm. Ratchet smirks smugly at Optimus Prime’s surprised look. 

“The blade pierced your spark, not the sparklet’s, open up,” Ratchet taps the red and blue chest. Optimus Prime opens his spark chamber slowly. Blue light washes over the medic. The Prime watches the medic for any sign but the medic gives nothing away, he sighs when Ratchet closes his spark chamber. “Good news or bad news first.”

“Bad,” Opimus Prime looks down ready for the impact of losing another sparklet.

“I think I’ll tell you the good news,” Ratchet tries to hide the grin. “Good news is your spark is healthy. The bad news is you’re going to feel worn out, you’ll need medical grade Energon, more recharge than normal and you’re off the active duty roster by my orders.”

“If my spark is healthy why do I need—“ Optimus Prime starts but the realization hits him and his optics brighten. “The sparklet. I kept him.”

“I ‘m sure Primus wants to torture me with your complaining,” Ratchet turns and starts to clean up his med-bay from Prowl and Jazz’s apparent search for equipment.

“What about yours?” Optimus Prime lays his servo on Ratchet’s shoulder. Ratchet shrugs. “Do you not care about the—“

“It’s rumored that medics would offline before their sparklets,” Ratchet says. “It’s true. He’s fine. My systems rerouted everything to the sparklet. I would deactivate before the sparklet. It is precisely why medics don’t get sparked.”

Ratchet frowns when Optimus Prime pulls him into a hug. He grumbles as he tries to get out of the Prime’s grip. He sighs and gives up.


	10. To Love a Prime

Ratchet onlines to something warm behind him and something wrapped around his waist. He looks around, most of the quarters were fashioned in the same way but they all had their own preferences where everything was placed and the table under the window, on the east side of the berth room, was not one of his. Ratchet tries to sit up but finds that he is trapped within the binds around his waist. He looks down to see a flame covered arm. Looking over his shoulder, the Prime’s uncovered face lays in peaceful recharge on the foamy pillow they fashioned from three of the human foam mattresses.

Optimus Prime moans in his recharge and turns onto his back, freeing the medic. Ratchet, instead of jumping off the berth like his processors are telling him to, props his helm up to watch the Prime recharge. The quiet hiss of air passing through his intake vents, the steady hum of his spark and systems, the slight twitches of his fingers cause Ratchet to see why he had his long put away crush on the mech. He was enthralling just being a mech. Optimus Prime turns over again, this time facing away from Ratchet and the medic winces at the poorly welded part of the Prime’s back. Made in a hurry to stop the leaking, it would most likely leave a noticeable mark when it healed. 

Ratchet reaches up, servo hanging in the air as he hesitates touching the Prime. The Prime wasn’t his to touch. He was Ironhide’s, even in the Well. What he did was wrong; he should not have taken the spark of another. What would Ironhide say if he were here? Probably nothing and just shoot him.

“You are wrong about what Ironhide would do,” Optimus Prime says. “He bonded to you, you should know that he loves you.”

“He bonded because he couldn’t stand the pain,” Ratchet huffs. “He made me believe he loved me but there was always the underlying meaning that it wasn’t for me.”

“Now that I know you and Ironhide were bonded, I know there were some feelings which were not for me,” Optimus Prime turns over and cups Ratchet’s helm. “I had mistaken them to be directed to me. Ratchet, he did love you.”

“I don’t believe you,” Ratchet says and starts to sit up.

“Then I have failed in my job,” Optimus Prime chuckles. “To be a Prime, I must have the mechs under my rank believe in me.”

“I believe you in that sense,” Ratchet glares over his shoulder at the Prime. “I don’t believe you when you say that Ironhide loved me. He . . . when you came back he never spent time with me. I was just a place holder.”

“Ratchet,” Optimus Prime leans in and presses a soft kiss on the mech’s chevron. “He would not shoot you.”

“But I took you from him,” Ratchet looks down at the berth.

“Sentinel took him,” Optimus Prime says. “You saved him and me.”

Ratchet turns toward the Prime and wraps his arms around his waist. 

“We are both off duty for a few days,” Optimus Prime pulls the medic down on the berth.


	11. Jazz's Choice

Jazz paces the room violently, servos in fists and visor tinted red. The voice in his processor did not belong to him or his bondmate. It belonged to his Sire. 

‘You are going to come to the mausoleum to welcome me,’ the voice says. 

‘No,’ Jazz replies, growling as he makes another pass by the berth. 

‘I will require Energon when I onlilne in my new body.’

‘I don’t want to help you.’

‘You have no choice in the matter.’

‘I do,’ Jazz says.

‘I will kill him,’ the voice says. ‘Your precious bondmate will die if you don’t help me.’

‘Fine, where?’ 

‘The Autobot mausoleum.’


	12. Bonded for Better or Worse

Jazz falls on his berth, arms outstretched over the it.

~You are quiet,~ Prowl states over the bond. ~What are you thinking about?~

~Nothing,~ Jazz replies.

~I bonded with you for better or worse,~ Prowl says. ~Tell me what is making these dark emotions.~

~My Sire wants me to do something,~ Jazz frowns.

~Your sire, the mech who has you having bad memory purges nearly every dark cycle?~

~Yes.~

~Jazz, do whatever you must, I have your back in any decision you make.~

~Thanks, Prowler.~


	13. Spark Trials

Optimus Prime smiles as he onlines to someone’s helm on his chest. He looks down, the red and white helm of the CMO fills his view. Gently tapping into Ratchet’s side of the bond he feels Ratchet’s fear. Fear of something happening to one of them. Fear of the humans’ reaction toward the sparklings and the idea of Cybertronians creating.

Optimus Prime stays on that thread. What would the humans think? Right now, humans believe them to be sentient alien robots, nothing more. There was never a discussion of sparklings because there was never the need.

The next thread of fear trickles over from Ratchet’s side. The fear of someone coming between them like he did to Ironhide and Optimus. Optimus Prime runs his servo over Ratchet’s helm.

“Ratchet,” Optimus Prime whispers. ‘You do not need to worry.”

Ratchet shifts and turns to look up at the Prime.

“Vacation’s over, huh,” Ratchet sighs. 

“I am afraid so,” Optimus Prime smiles. “I must inform the President of the additions.”

“Tell me if you need me to explain,” Ratchet smirks. “I’ll make sure they'll never want to ask again.”

“I will keep that in mind,” Optimus Prime sits up on the edge of the berth. 

“I . . .” Ratchet shakes his helm, the Prime frowns when the medic shuts the bond.

“Do not feel like you cannot tell me something.”

“I would rather stay in my quarters near the med-bay,” Ratchet sighs. “If a mech needed immediate attention I would be there instead of here, across the base.”

“I . . . understand,” Optimus Prime says deep in thought.

“It’s not that I don’t like your quarters, I just—“

“Ratchet, I understand,” Optimus Prime smiles. “You do not need to explain.”

“You’re angry at me,” Ratchet crosses his arms.

“I am not angry at you,” Optimus Prime pulls the medic into a hug. “We will work something out.”

Ratchet nods and walks out of the Prime’s quarters. Optimus Prime grabs a blank data-pad and heads toward his office. As he passes a group of soldiers, he spots William Lennox.

“Lennox, I—“ Optimus Prime falters and stumbles, the data-pad gets crushed as he braces himself against the ground. His armor rattles as pain shoots through his spark.

“Optimus!” Will yells as the soldiers stare as the great Autobot leader shakes in pain. Sirens fill the air and Ratchet transforms mid-skid to kneel beside the Prime. “What’s going on?”

“Another bond reopened,” Ratchet lays his servo on the Prime’s back.

“Bond?” Will says. “What does that mean? Ironhide came back like Jazz?”

“I have no idea,” Ratchet says. “The sparklets are happy so it must mean their Sire’s spark is online.”

“Sparklet?”

“You haven’t told him yet?” Ratchet looks at the Prime who shakes his helm.

“I was going to tell him when I spoke to the President.”

“What’s a sparklet? Is it a parasite on your spark?” Will asks.

“No,” Optimus Prime laughs and moves to kneel beside the human. “A sparklet is what you would call a baby spark.”

“A baby spark?” Will looks up at Optimus Prime. “You mean you guys can create little transformers?”

“Yes,” Ratchet huffs.

“You said their sire, is Ironhide . . .”

“Yes,” Optimus Prime stands. He reaches for Ratchet as he sways.

“You’re going to need medical grade Energon,” Ratchet says.

“Do I have to?” Optimus Prime whines.

“If you want to continue moving around.”


	14. Welcome Home Sire

Jazz shakes as he walks into the dark mausoleum. Prowl’s servos slide over his shoulders.

“I am behind you, Jazz,” Prowl rubs his thumb on the silver shoulders. 

“My Sire isn’t nice,” Jazz sighs.

“Jazz, I will not run,” Prowl slides his arms around Jazz.

“Finally you fragging decided to show up,” a rough voice says.

“Ironhide?” Prowl says as they reach Ironhide’s coffin. The black mech laughs.

“I take it you have not told him, youngling,” the mech says. 

“Prowler, this is my Sire,” Jazz turns and backs up to the black mech. “His designation is Megatronus.”

The black mech puts his arm around Jazz’s shoulders. The cannon powers up and it points to Prowl.

“You said you wouldn’t!” Jazz jumps in front of Prowl.

“Kill me, Jazz,” Ironhide pleads and activates his cannon.

“Ironhide, put down your cannon,” Prowl says.

“He’s taking over!” Ironhide yells. The cannon powers down and the blue optics tint to red.

“That was unfortunate,” a darker voice says. “I was not aware that this spark was suicidal.”

Prowl tightens his servo into a fist against Jazz’s back.

“We should get you settled in the base,” Jazz says. 

~We are taking the mech who tried to deactivate Optimus to the base?~ Prowl wonders if Jazz is missing a few parts of his processor. 

~I thought you were behind me in any decision,~ Jazz frowns.

~I am, I am just worried about the overall safety of the Autobots,~ Prowl starts walking out of the mausoleum.


	15. Homecoming

Optimus Prime sighs as he picks up the data-pad. The pulsing in his spark distracts him every time he tries to do something. He looks at the door, his console beeps with an incoming call. He accepts it and the President appears on the screen. 

“Hello Mr. President,” Optimus Prime slides the data-pad out of the screen view. 

“I hope this is important, I am on my way to the negotiations,” the President says. 

“There will be two additions to the Autobot base,” Optimus Prime says. 

“When do they land?”

“They are not arriving from space,” Optimus Prime looks down. 

“Then how are they getting here?” the President looks confused for a moment. 

“Two Autobots are carrying sparklets,” Optimus Prime says. “They are equivalent to children human females carry.” 

“You can create little transformers?” the President looks blankly at the Autobot leader. 

“Does Ratchet need to come and explain it?” Optimus Prime asks, the President shakes out of his surprise.

“No,” the President shakes his head. “I don’t need him to explain anything. Who are the Autobots?”

“Ratchet and myself,” Optimus Prime says. 

“I will need to set up a conference to deal with this,” the President says. 

“Just know that in our culture it is highly looked down upon to abort the sparklet,” Optimus Prime says. “Even if it endangers the Carrier’s life.”

“I will keep that in mind,” the President says. Optimus Prime nods and ends the call, he looks out the window of his office. A cloud of dust catches his attention, no one was scheduled to come. He stands and steps out of his office. As he reaches the gate to confront the approaching cars, he gasps at who he sees. Jazz and Prowl transform, the black topkick stays in alt-mode. 

“Ironhide?” Optimus Prime asks, voice cracking. The black pick-up truck slowly transforms. Blue optics shine as he looks at Optimus Prime. “Ironhide.”

“Prime,” Ironhide smiles and tackles the Prime in a hug. “I missed ya so much.”

“Ratchet and I have news for you,” Optimus Prime smiles up at the black mech. “Come, you should visit the med-bay. Ratchet will be happy to see you back and functioning.”

“You know, I don’t really need to go to the med-bay,” Ironhide’s voice gets rougher and there is a slight tint of red in his optics.

“You just came back from the Well,” Optimus Prime starts to lead Ironhide to the med-bay. “Ratchet will ban me from working if I do not take you there.”

“Optimus Prime, I am fine,” Ironhide says and the Prime freezes in his steps. He turns around and looks at the black mech. 

“Fine,” Optimus Prime frowns. “You go on and do whatever you came back for, I will stay in the med-bay until you figure it out.”

Prowl and Jazz stare at the Prime as he stomps off to the med-bay. 

“What crawled up his exhaust and deactivated?” Megatronus asks. 

“I don’t know,” Jazz says. “Maybe you should play the part and go to the med-bay.”

“I hate medics,” Megatronus grumbles and stomps off to the med-bay. “Even Nexus was a pain in the aft.”


	16. Check up

Optimus Prime rubs his helm as he sits in his quarters. It was bare. All his stuff was in Ratchet’s quarters for the surprise. He couldn’t get Ironhide’s return out of his processor. The way he said his name was like Ironhide never remembered they were bonded. 

~Why are there crystal figurines in my quarters?~ Ratchet asks over the bond.

~I was moving into your quarters,~ Optimus Prime replies. ~Did Ironhide come see you?~

~Not yet,~ Ratchet sighs. ~If you’re moving in here, then where are you?”

~My old quarters, just making sure I have everything before letting someone else use it.~

~Here comes Ironhide,~ Ratchet says. 

 

Ratchet looks over Ironhide’s frame, nothing was out of place, no scrapes or cuts. 

“Get on the berth,” Ratchet points to the berth.

“Ratchet, something is off, I can’t tell you what but it is,” Ironhide grabs the medic’s servo. “You need to kill me.”

“Medics don’t kill,” Ratchet glares at the black mech. 

“Then tell Prime to,” Ironhide pleads.

“Optimus won’t kill his own bondmate,” Ratchet frowns. 

“Someone has to kill me!” 

“Ironhide, calm down and tell me what’s going on,” Ratchet puts his servos on Ironhide’s shoulders. 

“Something followed me when I came back,” Ironhide says. “Something dark.”

“Let me run some scans.”


	17. Home not so sweet home

Optimus Prime walks into Ratchet’s quarters, standing in front of the shelf which holds his things, the human taken picture stands in a poster frame. Ironhide is covered in pink paint in the center of the picture, he was standing in the back ground with his battle mask closed, optics bright. Optimus Prime smiles at the memory, he rubs over his spark chamber, the sparklet pulses sadly. 

“I know,” Optimus Prime whispers and feels the reassurance over the bond from Ironhide. “I want him back too, but he’s not the same. He will never be the same. Jazz was not the same and still isn’t. Prowl’s learned to deal with it. I can’t.”

“You can’t what?” Ratchet asks as he walks in.

“I can’t deal with Ironhide being different,” Optimus Prime turns to the medic. “Will you break the bond?”

“That could kill the sparklet,” Ratchet frowns. “I can dampen the bond, if you want.”

Optimus Prime nods and sits on the berth for Ratchet. He opens his spark chamber slowly. Blue optics meet and Ratchet starts dampening the bond.

 

Ironhide walks into Optimus Prime’s quarters to find them empty.

“Huh,” Ironhide rubs his helm. “I thought I left something here. How does a mech just pick up and leave?”’

Ironhide sits on the berth and waits. Maybe Prime was keeping his things in his subspace in case of an attack. He feels something over the bond, sadness, hope, need. He sends Prime reassurance that he isn’t leaving. The bond stills and some other emotion comes over, something rare for the Prime, fear. Suddenly the bond quiets. 

:Ratchet, something’s wrong with Prime!: Ironhide jumps up.

:Prime is fine,: Ratchet says. :He’s with me in the med-bay.:

:Oh,: Ironhide sighs and sits back on the berth. :How long are you going to keep him there?:

Ratchet doesn’t answer and Ironhide frowns at the ground. He scoots back on the berth, waiting for Prime to come through the doorway to recharge. Soon he falls into recharge alone.


	18. Problemed Times

Ironhide onlines alone on the berth, he glances over at Prime’s side to see it the same as last night. Did Prime work through the night?

“Maybe he just needs time,” Ironhide shrugs and walks out of the quarters. He sees the President’s car and group by Prime’s office hanger. Ratchet walks out of the med-bay toward the office. “Hey, Ratch, do you have some time today, I kinda-“

“The President has asked that I be present, we’ll see later,” Ratchet doesn’t even spare him a glance. Ironhide frowns as he watches Ratchet walk away. He grumbles and stalks off to the training range. Will looks up as Ironhide stomps into the range. 

“What’s the problem?” Will asks.

“My bondmates,” Ironhide grumbles and starts shooting the targets. “Fragging Pitspawned mechs don’t care I’m back.”

“Maybe they need time, I know I would if someone came back from the dead,” Will says. 

“I did,” Ironhide glares at the human.

“I meant a human, I don’t know how resurrections work for you guys,” Will says. 

“When a spark fades, there is no getting it back,” Ironhide frowns. “Sure, if the spark chamber isn’t damaged a bonded could split their spark and revive you. Mine was not. I shouldn’t be here.”

“Maybe Primus still needed you, right, he’s your god,” Will says.

“I don’t believe in Primus,” Ironhide says and the target blows up to smithereens.


	19. Home

Ironhide onlines alone again and immediately goes to Prime’s office. It’s empty when he arrives and he sits in Prime’s chair. He puts his pedes up on the desk. 

“Get out of my chair,” Optimus Prime glares at the black mech as he walks into the office. 

“You never complained about it before,” Ironhide smirks and stands as Optimus Prime walks up to the desk. “You shouldn’t be working all night. You’re going to run yourself down.”

Ironhide slides his arms around Optimus Prime’s waist. Optimus Prime looks down at the black mech. 

“I have work to do,” Optimus Prime gently pushes Ironhide away. 

“Right,” Ironhide says and walks out of the office, glancing back when he reaches the doorway. Optimus Prime reads through reports. Ironhide walks into the med-bay, Ratchet glances over his shoulder at Ironhide. 

“You don’t have a check-up,” Ratchet turns back to the counter. 

“I died, I didn’t lose my bondmates,” Ironhide crosses his arms. “Why is Prime not coming to his quarters?”

“He’s been staying in the med-bay,” Ratchet says. “You’re loss was hard on him . . . and me.”

“Well, I’m back now,” Ironhide says. Ratchet turns to the black mech, Ironhide looks at the medic. White servos slide to the black mech’s hips. 

“We know,” Ratchet says and rests his helm on Ironhide’s shoulder. “You left us with questions and we don’t know how to ask them.”

“It was never a mistake to spark you or Prime,” Ironhide says. “I knew something was going to happen. I wanted to leave you with something. Is that why you are avoiding me?”

“I don’t avoid people,” Ratchet says. “I’ve been in the med-bay. I’m glad you’re back.”

Ironhide pulls Ratchet to the berth room and locks the door. 

 

Optimus Prime walks into the med-bay and to Ratchet’s door to find it locked. He uses his code to unlock it, lights dimmed to their lowest setting. He sees the red and white medic lying on his side, a black arm rests around the medic’s waist. Blue optics dim and he turns around.

“Optimus,” Ratchet whispers. Optimus Prime glances over his shoulder. “Join us, I doubt he would mind. He’s worried you don’t want him anymore.”

“I . . . “ Optimus Prime sighs and walks around the berth. He climbs on it behind Ironhide and presses his helm against the back of the black helm. He wraps his arms around the weapon specialist and falls into recharge when Ratchet turns over to face Ironhide.


	20. Don't be mad

Ironhide onlines to warmth around him, Ratchet recharges in front of him. He glances over his shoulder to see a blue helm antenna. Turning over to face Prime, he slides his silver servo over the red and blue flamed armor. He presses the side of his helm against the Prime’s chest, the spark pulses strong under the armor. A smaller spark pulses after Prime’s. 

“Someone’s up early,” Ratchet says and sits up on the edge of the berth. 

“Why is Prime here?” Ironhide asks.

“I . . . we’re bonded,” Ratchet says. “I didn’t know how to tell you.”

“You could have just told me,” Ironhide trails his fingers over Prime’s helm. 

“I didn’t want you to get mad,” Ratchet sighs. “You’re trigger happy when you’re mad.”

“Why would I get mad?” Ironhide leans over and pulls Ratchet backward.

I need to get ready,” Ratchet pulls away.

“For what?”

“Jazz has an appointment,” Ratchet frowns.

“You’d rather be with him than me?”

“Will you get mad if I say yes?” Ratchet smirks.

“You’re testing me,” Ironhide shakes his helm.

 

Optimus Prime onlines, optics scan the berth. He frowns as he sits up.

“They left me,” Optimus Prime looks at the chronometer. “And they let me recharge late.”

~I doubt the Autobots will fall into anarchy while you recharge,~ Ratchet pulses over the bond.

~You still shouldn’t have let me recharge so late,~ Optimus Prime opens the door to the med-bay.


	21. Inner Battles

Human soldiers in NEST mill around the base as Ironhide leans against the hanger. The humans walk around not knowing the weapons specialist is waging war.

‘I’ll just kill the Prime,’ Megatronus thinks.

‘I won’t let you,’ Ironhide crosses his arms.

‘You have no say. I am more powerful than you.’

‘It’s my body.’

‘I can control it.’

‘You haven’t been,’ Ironhide counters and smirks.

‘I’m saving my strength.’

‘To kill Optimus?’

‘Yes,’ Megatronus replies.

‘How well are you holding up bickering with me?’

Silence.

‘The silent treatment, priceless,’ Ironhide laughs which causes the passing humans to look up at him. “Comm.”

‘I’m conserving energy, dimwit.,’ Megatronus grumbles.

‘Are you pouting?’

‘I am not talking to a mech who thinks through a cannon.’

‘Ah, so by not talking to me you’re not thinking because you share the same processor as the mech who thinks through a cannon.’

‘Shut up.’

‘Why? This is entertaining.’

‘Go blow something up,’ Megatronus huffs.

‘I would if you were in your body,’ Ironhide suppresses a laugh.


	22. Inferno

Ironhide walks into the med-bay, Ratchet kneels beside the berth panting.

“Ratchet?” Ironhide runs to the medic’s side. 

“The sparklet is separating,” Ratchet gasps. 

“And the frame is . . . “

“In the ICU,” Ratchet points to the back; the black mech runs into the room and grabs the sparkling frame. He comes back with the small frame. Ratchet tries climbing on the berth and Ironhide helps him up. “You’re going to need to hold the frame up.”

“I can do that,” Ironhide holds the red and black frame close to the medic.

 

Ratchet falls into recharge immediately after the sparklet separates. Ironhide cradles the sparkling close. Small servos clench and unclench in his recharge.

‘Cute sparkling,’ Megatronus smirks. ‘You know I had a sparkling.’

‘Did you kill him?’

‘No, he’s an Autobot.’

‘Really? Did you scare him away?’

‘He found a mech,’ Megatronus watches as the sparkling onlines. ‘His name is Jazz.’

‘Jazz,’ Ironhide shakes his helm. ‘You have got to be joking.’

‘I am not,’ Megatronus sighs. ‘His Carrier would be proud of him.’

‘Did you kill his Carrier?’

‘No,’ Megatronus frowns. ‘O-he sacrificed himself to know the Cybertronians.’

‘Sounds like your opposite,’ Ironhide runs his finger along the sparklings cheek.

‘What will you name him?’

‘Why do you care? Are you planning something?’

‘If you think I have a plan for your small insignificant helpless sparkling—‘

‘I wouldn’t put it past you.’

‘I was just curious,’ Megatronus retreats to the back of Ironhide’s processor.

“Inferno.”


	23. Prime target

Ironhide leaves Inferno recharging with Ratchet and he walks to Optimus Prime’s office. The Prime sits in his chair, helm down, chin resting against his chest. Ironhide smiles and sits on the edge of his desk.

“Optimus?” Ironhide gently shakes the Prime’s shoulder. The Prime continues to recharge. 

‘Now is my time,’ Megatronus says. Ironhide gets pushed back in his own mind, dazed at the force. Blue optics turn red and his Gatling gun transforms.

‘Stop!’ Ironhide yells and desperately tries to regain control. Megatronus confirms the target. Optimus Prime onlines slowly. :Ratchet! Optimus, now!:

Ironhide cries as he watches Optimus Prime slump out of his chair before something slams into his back. He stares at the floor. Blackness creeps into his vision and slowly everything quiets. 

“Sideswipe, Sunstreaker,” Ratchet says as he moves from Ironhide to the Prime. “Take him to the brig.”

“Why would he attack Optimus?” Sideswipe picks up one of Ironhide’s arms while Sunstreaker gets the other. “Jazz didn’t attack Prowl.”

“He did attack him,” Sunstreaker frowns. “I am scarred for life.”

“I meant to kill,” Sideswipe shakes his helm.

“Ratchet,” Optimus Prime coughs up Energon. “Save the sparklet before me.”

“Optimus, I’m going to save both of you,” Ratchet initiates stasis for the Prime. At least he wouldn’t bleed out.


	24. Chapter 24

He rubs his helm as he onlines on the hard berth. He looks around before realizing he’s in the brig.

“You tried to kill Optimus!” Ironhide yells.

‘There is only room for one Prime and that is me,” Megatronus says. ‘When I get out of here I will claim the Prime’s body.'

“Why do you hate him so much?”

‘He took something from me, something I cared for deeply. Jazz is a fool to be under the Prime’s command, but he takes after his Carrier’s spark.’

“Who is his Carrier?” Ironhide asks as the brig doors open. Ratchet walks in covered in blue Energon. He pulls up a chair to the bar doors. “Ratchet? What’s wrong?”

“You!” Ratchet glares at the black mech. “You attacked Optimus! He’s close to deactivating. The sparklet separated early. I don’t know if it’ll make it. One of your shots severed the link. The sparklet was suffocating.”

“Ratch, I didn—“

“You want me to believe whatever followed you back from the Well did this?”

“Yes!”

“Just save it,” Ratchet stands, the chair hits the wall. “I don’t want to hear it.”

“Ratch!” Ironhide yells. ‘This is all your fault.’

‘Boohoo,’ Megatronus laughs.


	25. Chapter 25

Ironhide stares up at the ceiling. 

‘You’re quiet,’ Megatronus says.

‘Yeah,’ Ironhide replies.

‘Do you want to know what I will do when I take over the Prime’s body?’

‘No.’ Ironhide continues to stare up at the ceiling.

‘Are you sulking?’

‘I don’t want to listen to you,’ Ironhide turns over on his side.

‘You can’t escape me,’ Megatronus laughs.

“Optimus may deactivate but the sparkling is alive. I can feel him. There’s another Prime out there. You wouldn’t kill a sparkling, would you?”

‘No,’ Megatronus sighs. ‘What were you going to name him?’

‘Hot Rod,’ Ironhide says and falls into recharge.

‘Hot Rod?’ Megatronus frowns. ‘It doesn’t sound very Prime-like. Hotimus? No, something better . . .’


	26. Chapter 26

Ratchet sighs as he looks around the dimly lit med-bay. Optimus Prime lies on the med-berth in stasis. Ratchet takes a sip of his High-grade Energon. Thankfully the gatling gun wasn’t fully loaded, something unlike Ironhide to do. Something was wrong with Ironhide, a virus? He would have found it. Jazz wasn’t this different. 

Ratchet stands form his seat on the med-berth beside the Prime’s to check on Optimus’ vitals. Still a little weak, he replaces the Energon drip and lays his servo over the Prime’s chest. 

“You have no idea how close you were,” Ratchet’s servo trembles. “If not for the matrix you would have been offlined. Funny how something you never really wanted ended up saving your life. Hot Rod’s okay, he’s on a ventilator right now. He should be fine in a couple of days.”

Ratchet watches the spark pulse on the monitor, the steady pulse of the Prime’s spark and the background hiss of the Matrix. 

“Orion . . . I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you again,” Ratchet rests his helm on the Prime’s shoulder. He rubs the Prime’s helm before walking into the ICU room to check on the sparklings. Inferno lies on the berth curled up with his blanket while Hot Rod lies completely still in the incubator. Spark monitor shows a steady and strong pulse. Ratchet climbs on the berth with Inferno, gently picking up the sparkling and lying him down on his chest. 

 

Blue optics shine in the med-bay, Optimus Prime looks to the counter. He winces as he sits up. The constant hum of the sparklet’s spark is gone. Panic shoots through his spark as he looks around for the frame. 

“Ratchet,” Optimus Prime says, voice hoarse as he tries to get up. He slides off the berth and onto the floor. He stands up with the help of the berth and slowly walks toward the ICU room Inferno was staying in. He opens the door and sees Ratchet in recharge with Inferno. The small incubator sits against the wall. Spark monitor beeps quietly and he sees the sparkling recharging. He finds the bond and smiles as the spark pulse jumps on the monitor. “Ironhide.”

Optimus Prime starts to walk out of the med-bay. The base spins and he leans against the wall. After a few vents, he starts again. 

“Prime?” someone says, Optimus Prime jumps and trips on his pedes. “I don’t think ya supposed ta be walkin’.”

“Jazz,” Optimus Prime sighs as the smaller mech helps him back to his pedes. 

“Where ya goin’?” 

“The brig,” Optimus Prime sighs. “I need answers.”

“Can’t wait ‘till mornin’?”

“I don't want to lose him again,” Optimus Prime stands on his own.

“He ain’t goin’ nowhere.”

“I still need to go,” Optimus Prime starts to walk.

“Here, take some Energon,” Jazz hands the Prime a cube of Energon. 

“Thank you,” Optimus Prime smiles.


	27. Chapter 27

Ironhide onlines with the feeling of someone staring at him. 

‘Did you leave?’ Ironhide asks.

‘No,’ Megatronus replies. Ironhide sits up and looks through the bars. The red and blue mech stares at him. 

“Optimus?” Ironhide frowns. 

“Why?” Optimus Prime asks.

“Prime, I wasn’t-“

“I want the truth,” Optimus Prime stands. 

“It wasn’t me,” Ironhide turns to the wall. The sound of the bars dropping causes Ironhide to flinch. “You shouldn’t be in here.”

‘He’s bold, I give you that,’ Megatronus smirks. 

“Ironhide, turn around,” Optimus Prime whispers. “I forgive you.”

‘Didn’t know he was stupid.’

“You should leave,” Ironhide looks up at the Prime.

“You have no idea how much I missed you,” Optimus Prime pulls Ironhide to the berth.

“Prime,” Ironhide whines as his knees hit the berth.

“I need to feel your spark again,” Optimus Prime looks up.

“Did you hit your helm?” Ironhide cups the Prime’s helm and looks over it. 

“No,” Optimus Prime sighs. “I kept my needs to myself. I had the sparklet and Ratchet to talk to. Ratchet’s busy with Inferno and Hot Rod. He’s in the ICU room recharging.”

“That left me,” Ironhide frowns. “You know I could attack you again.”

“You said it wasn’t you,” Optimus Prime smirks. “I trust you won’t.”

The Prime’s spark chamber opens.

‘You can’t!’ Megatronus screams. ‘I don’t want to be bonded to him!’

‘Shut up,’ Ironhide opens his spark chamber.


	28. Chapter 28

Ironhide watches the Prime recharge.

‘I’m sorry,’ Megatronus says quietly.

‘You’re apologizing? Why?’

‘Jazz’s carrier . . . was one of the thirteen,’ Megatronus sighs. ‘We were falling apart and I left. He sacrificed his spark for the Well. I thought this Prime stole his name. I was wrong. Optimus is my Optimus Prime. Jazz’s carrier.’

‘Wait, what?’

‘Optimus is one of the thirteen, he was bonded to me. We had Jazz. Jazz will even tell you his Carrier’s name.’

‘Why did you want to kill him?’

‘I thought he was an imposter.’

‘Wow,’ Ironhide rubs his helm.

‘I hope you know he was the only one I liked.’

‘What happens when you get a new body?’

‘I didn’t know you cared. You’ll blow me up. You said so.’

‘Yeah well I didn’t know you were the Evil Queen.’

‘What?’

‘A fairy tale, you didn’t get your happy ending,’ Ironhide shows Megatronus the memory of him reading Annabelle a fairytale.

‘I see,’ Megatronus says quietly. ‘The villains never get happy endings.’

‘Well, there’s a mech lying beside us that would fulfill it,” Ironhide looks down at Optimus.

‘He only saw me as the enemy,’ Megatronus sighs. ‘My Optimus was never a fighter. This one is.’

‘Because of the war, it’s pretty much done now,’ Ironhide says.

‘Still, I’m the enemy.’

“You don’t have to be,” Ironhide frowns. 

“Who are you talking to?” Optimus Prime onlines and slides his servo along Ironhide’s side.

“The voice inside my helm,” Ironhide sits up.

“Who is it?”

“Optimus,” blue optics tint red and Optimus Prime sits up. “Do you not remember me?”

“Ironhide?” Optimus Prime stands, ready to fight.

“Optimus,” Megatronus steps closer. The Prime pulls out his Energon swords. 

“Ironhide,” Optimus Prime warns. “Don’t make me do this.”

“It’s me,” Megatronus holds out a servo. “It’s me, Megatronus.”

Optimus Prime punches Ironhide in the helm. The black mech collapses on the floor. Optimus Prime backs away, forgetting to lock the bars after him.


	29. Chapter 29

Megatronus and Ironhide groan as Ironhide’s systems reboot.

‘Were we hit by something?’ Megatronus asks.

‘You made Prime punch us,’ Ironhide growls.

‘I’m sorry’ Megatronus sighs. ‘I ruined everything. Every time, everything.’ 

Ironhide sighs as Megatronus retreats to the back of his processor. 

‘Since you’re not trying to kill Optimus, we can work to—‘

‘He hates you,’ Megatronus sighs. ‘I ruined your life.’

‘Ruined? You brought me back,’ Ironhide looks over at the opening. ‘You gave me a chance. Now we’re going to use it. You said Optimus loved you.’

‘He did.’

‘How do we get his memories back?’

‘I don’t know.’

‘Don’t you Prime’s have a secret base or something?’

‘No.’

‘Do you know of anyone who would help you?’

‘Solus, Nexus, Prima, Quintus, Alchemist, Amalgamous, Micronus and Onyx hate me,’ Megatronus says. ‘I hate Leige.’

‘So that leaves two others, it’s a start,’ Ironhide walks off the base.

‘It’s a lost cause,’ Megatronus sighs.

‘It’s a lost cause if we die.’

‘You are a stubborn mech,’ Megatronus laughs.

‘Someone needs to be with you around.’

‘Alpha Trion is on Cybertron and Vector is . . . somewhere.’


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to take a break from posting, I'll work on some bunnies and older stories. Look back for updates on Thanksgiving.

Optimus Prime falls on the berth in Ratchet’s quarters. Base wide alarms go off and Optimus Prime stays on the berth. Something was off about his spark. Something was drawing his energy. He walks into the empty med-bay and hooks up the spark monitor. He scans his spark. The coding of two sparks comes up, on is his one spark. The other is half his. He runs a comparison with Inferno’s and Hot Rod’s. None of the coding matched. 

“The sparklet isn’t Ironhide’s,” Optimus Prime grips the med-berth and falls to the floor. “It’s not Ratchet’s.”

Optimus Prime’s spark pulses faster. 

‘It’s me. It’s me . . .'

**Author's Note:**

> Plot bunny http://tf-bunny-farm.livejournal.com/446758.html
> 
> XXIII. The Fallen has taken physical form again – his new body is ________ , a previously deactivated mech.
> 
> XXIV. Jazz is a child of The Fallen.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.


End file.
